


Forecasting

by itsallbachsfault



Series: Peter Pettigrew Doesn't Exist [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happiness Sprinkled Throughout, James Potter Is A Great Dad, M/M, Marauders, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexuality Crisis, Temporary Amnesia, Things start out bad but get better, Torture, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallbachsfault/pseuds/itsallbachsfault
Summary: The full effect of Peter Pettigrew’s nonexistence cannot be fully comprehended. However, just as the twitch in a butterfly’s wings can turn into a hurricane, a cyclone in the middle of the ocean goes unnoticed by those on distant shores…This story further explores the consequences of the idea that Peter Pettigrew didn’t exist. There was no one to betray the Potters on Halloween night; no one to sow distrust between the Marauders throughout the war against the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters; Severus Snape was never branded with the Dark Mark, and Sirius was never sent to Azkaban. Some lives were saved and some were lost, inexplicably tied to or unaffected by Peter Pettigrew’s actions and choices. Baby Harry is safe, unorphaned, but Moony, Rattler, Padfoot and Prongs all have battle scars- not all of them physical.In the coming years, the absence of Peter Pettigrew would cause ripples long after the war. The question is left to be answered whether this absence had a net-positive effect.





	Forecasting

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell from the tags and warnings, this work is definitely darker than the last one. Specific content warnings will be in the notes at the end of each chapter.

Sorry, not going to post the first chapter just yet, I'm still writing. But I wanted to say that I _am_ working on it, this series is not abandoned. I probably have more than half of this entire work written but I don't know how it ends yet so in case I need to add plot points in the beginning I'm going to finish it before I post anything. But then ya'll will have a better story to read, at least that's the idea.  
-Dec 16 2018

Edit 5/12/19:  
Still not abandoned! Just very slow progress. I have written 10k words since the last update. It has more of a plot, is better written, and is longer already than the last one but it's still just scenes of the marauders and company just being like, alive and together through thick and thin, ya know? Minus Peter, because he doesnt exist. The first was really a prequel to this one, this was the original idea I had but then I wanted to write a bunch of scenes from their school years that lead up to the events in this one. I'll have more time this summer to make significant progress. Maybe even finish it!


End file.
